


You're Not My Nemesis

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested. You pretend to hate each other but you secretly like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: fanfiction-4-you leave requests please! Also I need a beta! Thanks!

   Zayn Malik. He is a year older than me. Yes, a senior. We hate each other. And yeah, yeah I know that hate is a string word, but it is the right word. Well, actually I don't really hate him. He hates me. I kind of have a crush on him. It all started in ninth grade, well when I was in ninth grade. Let me just tell you about it. 

******

   I was walking down the halls with my best friend, Niall Horan, and his friend that was showing us around because he was in tenth grade, Liam Payne. It was great. I was so excited about high school. So, being me I was freaking out. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I ran into someone. That someone was hot Zayn Malik in tenth grade. Zayn glared at me. Niall and Liam said hi to him, meaning they know each other.

   "I am so sorry." I said to Zayn as I helped gather up his books. He just picked his stuff up, said hi to Liam and Niall, and walked away. I felt really bad. I had had a crush on Zayn for, like, ever! 

   So later that day at lunch Liam said to sit with him and his friends. So I was running up to Niall and I jumped on his back and gave a kiss to his cheek. It was just what we did.

   "Ni, I missed you!" I yelled laughing, when all of a sudden Zayn showed up and glared at me.

   "It has been, like, a few hours." Zayn had said to me. After that Liam and Niall introduced me to all Harry and Louis.

   "Is she sitting with us?" Zayn had asked in a harsh tone. Everyone gave him a dirty look.

   "Yes. Problem, Zayn?" Liam asked. Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes. I gathered up my stuff. I wasn't about to stay where I wasn't wanted. 

   "Hey, guys, I'm going to go and sit with this boy I met in my history class, later." I said as I gathered up my things. I had met this boy in history, I was just hoping he'd let me sit with him. They gave me weird loos but let me go. I walked over to the blonde boy I'd met in class. He had 3 other boys around him.

   "Luke?" I asked as I got to his table. He looked up at me and smiled.

   "Hey, whats up?" He asked me. I shrugged.

   "Can I sit with you?" I asked. He nodded and I took a seat. He introduced me to his friends. I liked them all a lot. Michael and I both liked video games. I liked soccer, much like Calum. And Ashton and I both played drums. It was great! Well, kind of. I was still pretty sad about Zayn.

*******

   Any way, that is how I ended up here. Niall and I still hang out, but not in school. I now sit with Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael at lunch. I'm in eleventh grade, and Zayn is in twelfth. I still have a crush on him, even after all the things he did. I was walking the halls with Luke when Ashton, Calum, and Michael came running up to us.

   "You won't believe what happened!" Michael exclaimed.

   "What?" I ask.

   "We made friends with a bunch of really cool seniors, who also really like music!" Calum told us. I nodded, and wondered who they are.

   "We are going to meet up with them at lunch." Ashton told us. When it came time for lunch Ashton, Calum, Michael and I met up and walked together. When I got to the lunch room I saw the group of seniors. Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn were the seniors, obviously Niall was there too. I walked up to them.

   "This is Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall!" Calum said. I nodded.

   "I already know them." I replied laughing. Calum frowned.

   "Why didn't you tell us you know a bunch of cool seniors?" Calum asked. 

   "You never asked." I tried.

   "You never told your friends about your double life?" Louis joked. We all laughed.

   "Ugh. You aren't going to sit with us again, are you?" Zayn asked. I was seriously fed up, now in ninth grade I'd let it go, but I've grown up.

   "Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him. He looks shocked that I commented on his douche y-ness. But before he could react Luke showed up and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

   "Hey Y/N!" He said to me. 

   "Hey Lukey!" I reply, smiling. All of a sudden Zayn walks out the door.

   "Ugh! He is infuriating! I did nothing." I say and I know I'm probably pouting.

   "Have you got history?" Michael asks you. I shake my head.

   "He's always like that to her. I don't know why he acts like that." Louis says.

   "You alright, Y/N?" Niall asks. I nod.

   "Are we going to hang out this weekend?" I ask them, and we begin to talk about that.

*********

   We are all hanging out at my house today. Luke is there first. Calum and Michael show up next. Ashton with Niall are after them. Louis and Harry come next. And last is Liam and Zayn. 

   "I didn't know Zayn was coming." I whisper to Niall. He nods.

   "Why is Y/N here?" Zayn asks. You come up to him.

   "This is my house." I reply and that shuts him up. We hang out for a while,, Zayn occasionally glaring at me. Afterwards we are all bored.

   "Let's play a game." I suggest.

   "What?" Niall asks.

   "Truth or Dare." Luke suggest.

   "Do you all know how to play?" Michael asks. Every nods. So that is how we end up in a circle spinning a bottle and asking each other truth or dare. I land on Zayn.

   "Truth or dare?" I ask him.

   "Truth." He replies.

   "No fun." Niall says, he's a bit drunk.

   "Why do you hate me?" I ask.

   "I don't." He replies.

   "Then why do you treat me like that?" I ask him.

   "Ah, it isn't your turn." He replies. He is so infuriating. A few turns later someone dares Luke to kiss me. So I go over to do it. We kiss, it's an innocent enough kiss, because we don't like each other like that. I hear Zayn mumble. I turn and he looks mad. I must just be imagining the jealousy that I see. I spin on Zayn again.

   "Truth or dare?" I ask putting emphasis on dare.

   "Dare." Zayn says, huffing out his breath.

   "Okay. I dare you to kiss me." I say easily.

   "Why?" He asks me.

   "Not your turn." I reply. I grab his shirt and pull him forward. I smash my lips to his. He starts hesitantly and then gains confidence and puts his hands on my face. We are kissing passionately. Someone coughs ad we pull away. A few turns later Zayn lands on me.

   "Truth or dare, Y/N?" He asks me. 

   "Truth." I reply.

   "Why did you want to kiss me?" He asks.

   "To see if I still liked you, and to see if you liked me." I reply. He smirks.

   "What are your results?" He asks. 

   "You're not my nemesis." I reply. He laughs at me.

   "So you like me?" He asks looking at the ground. He seems unsure of himself, though he had confidence like a second ago.

   "Yes." I reply.

   "It seemed like you hated me." He says.

   "You treated me like you hated me." I reply.

   "I had a crush on you and I didn't want you to know." He says.

   "Well, it hurt. I'd had a crush on you forever and then you treated me terribly and I thought you hated me." I reply. He comes over and pulls me in his arms. He kisses my forehead.

   "I'm so sorry. I love you." He says. I smile at him.

   "Well, it hurt me too! I was stuck in the middle!" Niall calls from the back. I laugh at him.

   "So, are you my boyfriend?" I ask him.

   "Yeah. And you don't like Luke, do you?" He asks me. I laugh, and so does Luke.

   "No, we're just friends." I reply.

   "Yeah, man. She is all yours." Luke calls out.

 


End file.
